Quarante minutes sous l'abribus
by La Plume s'envole
Summary: Elle vient de rater une conférence qu'elle préparait depuis plus d'un an, elle est trempée, les transports sorciers ne marchent plus, elle vient de louper son bus et a maintenant quarante minutes d'attente ! Vraiment elle est à bout ! Et encore, si elle savait ce qui l'attendait..C'est fou comment, lorsqu'on se bat et ressort les vieux dossiers, quarante minutes peuvent passer vite


Hey !

Je vous l'avais promis dans mon dernier poste, le voilà : mon OS joyeux !

J'ai eu du mal avec celui-là, plus d'un mois-et-demi ! En tous cas j'ai tout de même pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous fera rire autant que moi (oui, j'ai ris seule face à mon PC...) ! Le titre est un peu étrange et le résumé pourri mais vous comprendrai au cours de la lecture.

En attendant bonne lecture et à plus bas !

**Disclaimer :** tout est à JKR, of course !

* * *

Quarante minutes sous l'abribus

Sa journée avait été horrible. Non, horrible n'était pas assez fort. Monstrueuse, catastrophique, apocalyptique ou -à moins que ce ne soit « et » ?- cataclysmique seraient plus justes. Sans mentir. L'évènement qu'elle préparait depuis plus d'un an venait d'âtre bousillé, elle était trempée et sans parapluie, elle avait froid et elle devait rentrer « à la Moldue » comme disait son patron.

La jeune femme avançait en regardant les gouttes s'écraser sur la chaussée quand elle vit un bus la dépasser. Elle releva vivement la tête pour en être certaine avant de se mettre à courir jusqu'à l'abribus à deux-cents mètres. Soudain, et sans préavis, elle se retrouva par terre, son tailleur plein de boue, son escarpin défait et le talon de ce même escarpin un peu plus loin. Et merde.

Non vraiment, elle était maudite parce que toute sa journée n'avait été qu'une infernale suite de désastreux évènements. Depuis plus d'un an elle travaillait pour cette conférence. Elle devait y défendre le droit des Elfes de Maisons au nom de la S.A.L.E. dont elle était la représentante -mais non la présidente, son nom d'héroïne de guerre devait plus lui servir si elle devait parler avec le public que si elle restait derrière un bureau ; tout devait être parfait. Son discours était près depuis plus de deux mois, sa présentation trois et ses arguments depuis le début. De plus, elle avait consenti à aller chez Madame Fildesoie, sur le chemin de Traverse, qui est une créatrice des plus renommées –et aussi des plus chers- pour y acheter ce magnifique tailleur noir complètement fichu ; à suivre Fleurk pour acheter ces escarpins noir brillant –dont le talon se trouvait maintenant à quelques mètre de ces derniers-, dans une cordonnerie italienne « d'un de ses amis », comme lui rappelait la véla, un sourire affreusement hypocrite plaqué sur le visage et à, comble du sacrifice, laisser Ginny, -analysez bien le sens de cette phrase, on parle bien de GINNY WEASLEY- s'attaquer à ses cheveux qui avait perdu quelques centimètres au passage et lui avait coûté un coiffeur hors de prix sur demande explicite de Harry qu'elle avait croisé avant de quitter leur manoir.

Finalement, après moult péripéties, la fameuse conférence était arrivée. Oh misère, ça avait été une catastrophe. Après renvoi de toute son équipe, la jeune femme avait relu pour la énième fois son discours pour vérifier pour la énième fois qu'elle le connaissait bien par cœur. C'est à ce moment-là que Ronald Weasley, représentant désigné de l'Organisation Mondial des Gaffeurs Sorciers, avait pénétré dans la loge et lui avait arraché le fameux discours ainsi que tout le dossier l'accompagnant le tout accompagnée la maxime ô combien emplie de bon sens : « Lâche ça deux minutes Hermione, je te le rends juste avant que tu montes sur l'estrade. ». Là se trouvait un point important : « je te le rends juste avant que tu montes sur l'estrade »…. Bien sûr, en temps normal, jamais elle n'aurait accepté, bien trop consciente des risques encourus par ce bout de phrase. Mais voilà, nous n'étions pas en temps normal ; cinq minutes après elle devait entamer un argumentaire sur le droit des Elfes de Maisons et son degré de stress était au-dessus du mesurable, c'est donc sans plus de réflexions qu'elle avait laissé le roux kidnapper son précieux dossier. Fatalité.

Ainsi, cinq minutes durant elle avait essayé de se détendre, chose vaine. Puis, à quatorze heures précises, le grand moment était arrivé. Elle s'était avancée au pied de l'escalier et son ami lui avait remis un dossier. UN dossier, pas LE dossier. Ce n'est qu'une fois face à tout l'auditoire, alors qu'elle ouvrait la pochette cartonnée, qu'elle s'était rendue compte de la permutation de deux dossiers ; en l'occurrence de celui sur le droit des Elfes et de celui remplit de photos mouvantes des Canons de Chudley de Ron, sûrement à but _purement_ professionnel. Son visage s'était empourpré et elle avait commencé à balbutier d'incompréhensibles mots. Là un des opposants à sa cause s'était levé rapidement suivi par d'autres et dix minutes plus tard, son chef avait, au moyen d'un Sonorus, déclaré que la conférence était reportée. Puis, lentement, il s'était tourné vers elle, avait désactivé le sort, lui avait lancé un regard noir avant de grincer cinq effrayant mots : « Dans. Mon. Bureau. Demain. Matin. ». Elle n'avait même pas essayé de s'expliquer.

Ensuite –vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que cela s'arrêtait ici ?- elle avait eu le droit à un fait tout à fait incroyable : le Réseau de Cheminette ainsi que tout autre moyen magique servant à quitter le ministère était hors-service pour maintenance. EN MAINTENANCE. Ce n'était pas arriver depuis 1352, date de l'installation à cet endroit du Ministère de la magie. C'est donc pleine de preuves qu'elle pouvait aujourd'hui affirmer qu'elle n'était pas maudite, elle était damnée.

Elle avait dû traverser tout Londres à pied, sans parapluie et sous une pluie diluvienne parce que la seule ligne de bus ayant la possibilité de la ramener chez elle ne passait que par la frontière avec la banlieue de la capitale et n'était desservie par aucun autre transport. N'aurait-elle pas pu utiliser sa baguette ? Merlin, Non ! Que pensez-vous ? Tout aurait été trop simple ! Ce fichu bout de bois se trouvait en réparation puisque son _cher _ami Ronald Weasley avait réussi à marcher dessus alors qu'elle l'avait posé à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle refaisait son lacet. Définitivement et irrévocablement, Ron était le pire meilleur ami que personne ne puisse un jour avoir.

Et voilà qu'en plus elle venait de louper son bus, qui ne s'arrêtait que toutes les quarante minutes, et était étalée dans la boue avec une chaussure complètement fichue. Journée de merde.

Péniblement, la jeune femme se releva et se pencha pour ramasser son talon. Elle retira ensuite son escarpin-et-demi et commença à rejoindre l'abribus, la boue collant sur le dessous de ses pieds nus. Elle en avait assez. Assez de cette journée stupide, de ce temps stupide, de cette maintenance stupide et de sa stupidité. D'un coup, elle s'arrêta. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était pourtant évident ! Elle n'avait qu'à transplaner ! L'espace d'un instant, elle fut remplie d'une joie incommensurable ; avant de brusquement atterrir. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus transplaner puisque en raison de cette insupportable maintenance, trop de magie circulait dans l'espace spatio-temporel, ce qui pouvait devenir dangereux et facilitait le désartibulement. Aussi, aucun anglais quel qu'il soit ne pouvait utiliser un moyen de transport magique jusqu'au lendemain, huit heures. Que du bonheur.

Au bout d'infernales minutes, la malheureuse atteint, enfin, l'abribus. Là, morte d'épuisement, elle s'écroula sur le banc dans un mouvement dépourvu d'une quelconque grâce. Elle se laissa aller contre la paroi du fond de la petite cabine et ferma les yeux en expirant un bon coup. _Aller, courage Hermione, d'ici quarante minutes tu es dans ton bus et une heure après tu es chez toi…_

Même l'auto-réconfort ne pouvait l'aider puisqu'il prenait immédiatement une tournure ironique en vue de tout ce qui lui restait à faire. C'était totalement déprimant et démotivant.

Ainsi appuyée, les prunelles cachées derrière des paupières qui commençaient à se faire lourdes, elle ne vit personne s'approcher d'elle, un sourire narquois plaqué au visage. Et elle n'aurait même pas pu l'entendre puisque lui, qui possédait _encore_ sa baguette, avait jeté un sort à ses chaussures en cuir de dragons à plus de 10 000 galions –forcément- les rendant ainsi imperméables, ce qui étouffait le claquement de leurs talons par la même occasion. Elle fut donc sortie de ses songes par une voix traînante des plus désagréables :

« Alors Granger, ta petite escapade au Ministère t'aurait-elle fatiguée ? »

Ladite Granger releva brusquement la tête, comme électrocutée. Certainement trop brusquement, à en juger par le sombre craquement qui s'échappa de ses cervicales.

Elle expira bruyamment, essayant de paraitre la plus exaspérée possible. Elle n'était pas damnée, Lucifer avait d'ailleurs bien de la chance d'être en enfer plutôt qu'à sa place.

« Malfoy, grinça-t-elle.

— J'ai ouïe dire d'une fabuleuse conférence que tu devais tenir, ça c'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il ignorait entièrement l'affaire qui devait maintenant faire la une des journaux, en bon petit garçon qu'il _paraissait_ être.

—Malfoy, franchement, tu te sens obliger de rendre cette journée plus monstrueuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? Sérieusement, lâche-moi, répondit-t-elle d'un ton dénudé de toute émotion si ce n'était l'usure.

—J'ai croisé Mac Toad et Frog, ils m'ont dit que tu avais été FOR-MI-DABLE. J'ai toujours su que tu avais un don pour la communication… », continua-t-il comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu.

Mac Toad et Frog. Ses deux plus virulents opposants et également amis proches de Malfoy. Le premier était celui qui s'était levé en premier et le second celui qui avait crié à travers la salle que « avec des gens comme ça, il était évident que le pays soit en crise ». Pour Frog, la crise que traversait le monde sorcier comme moldu n'était dû qu'à cette conférence _en vue_ d'un _possible projet_ de loi sur les elfes ; une logique à toute épreuve. Il n'empêche que dans tous les cas, les deux imbéciles restaient des politiciens de très fortes influences. Ils étaient un peu les descendants des anciens Sang-Pur raciste et possédaient donc de forts appuis. Bien sûr, jamais ils n'auraient donné leurs avis sur les « Sangs-de-Bourbe »face à des journalistes mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

« Malfoy, tu t'abaisses maintenant à adresser la parole à une Sang-de-Bourbe », lança-t-elle.

L'occultation de ses paroles perfides ne marchaient pas, soit : elle allait le pousser à bout.

« Franchement, tu me déçois, ce n'est pas digne du petit Mangemort que tu te dois d'être, je me trompe ? », enchaîna-t-elle de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

Malfoy frissonna imperceptiblement.

« Ho, non, c'est toi qui me déçois, tu fais partie de tous ses gens qui ne font pas confiance à la Justice Magique ? Elle a pourtant rendue son verdict quand à mon histoire en stipulant que j'étais innocent : j'ai beaucoup souffert étant enfant alors les circonstances atténuantes, tout ça… », rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

La fameuse affaire Malfoy. Prestation saluée par les plus grands escrocs de notre époque, jamais une famille entière n'avait réussie à berner aussi bien la Justice Magique ; ça avait la une des journaux pendant plus d'une semaine. Il était incroyable qu'il réussisse à s'en vanter.

« C'est tout de même étonnant pour quelqu'un qui souhaite rendre _justice _à ces pauvres créatures que sont les elfes de Maison, tu sais que tu devras lui faire confiance ?, enchaîna-t-il.

—Ne mêle pas les elfes à cette histoire », grinça-t-elle.

Il s'en était pris à ses elfes si vulnérables et la réponse n'avait pas tardé. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était une personne relativement calme _sauf_ lorsqu'on évoquait les elfes, pauvres créatures inoffensives et victime d'une odieuse injustice qu'ils étaient.

Malfoy laissa échapper un petit rire, elle était si prévisible. Six ans qu'il avait quitté et il arrivait toujours à l'énerver en quelques mots. Non vraiment, il était le meilleur…

« Pourquoi, tu veux aider les elfes, non ?, demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus innocente.

—Je t'ai dit de ne pas les mêler à cette histoire et perd immédiatement ce ton faussement inoffensif, ça ne te va pas du tout.

—Mais de quel ton tu parles ? D'ailleurs, tu ne voudrais pas venir prendre un verre avec moi, on pourrait parler de tes amis poilus minuscules aux grandes oreilles ne vivant que pour nous servir ? »

Là, vraiment, il allait trop loin. Les elfes n'étaient pas poilus, Kreatture était le seul sur lequel elle avait vu quelques poils ; ils n'étaient pas non plus minuscule mais de taille inférieur à celle des humains ; leurs oreilles étaient peut-être grandes mais elles étaient également très performantes et, pour finir, ils ne vivaient pas que pour les servir, ils vivaient même pour tout SAUF pour les servir. Cet homme était vraiment l'être le plus abjecte qu'elle connaisse : il s'en prenait quand même aux elfes, cette minorité complètement réduite à l'état d'esclave par les sorciers ! C'était vraiment révoltant !

« Alors là, non ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça, c'est proprement scandaleux ! Tes propos sont inadmissibles ! Comment oses-tu prononcer de telles diffamations?! Les elfes de maisons sont des êtres tout à fait autonomes qui doivent obtenir les mêmes droits que nous au même titre que les gobelins ou les hybrides ! Tu vois Malfoy, c'est pour ça que je me bats : pour supprimer les inégalités et changer cette mentalité restrictive et raciste qui est ancrée au plus profond des mœurs de la communauté sorcière. Contrairement à tes petits copains, je ne conteste pas sans proposer d'autres mesures, je ne critique pas pour critiquer ! J'ai peut-être complètement raté ma conférence mais saches que c'est pour mieux revenir après ! C'est pour ça que mon projet passera : je n'abandonne pas au moindre obstacle, je persévère, j'avance ! La communauté magique d'Angleterre veut l'égalité des droits et je la lui apporterai ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne possède pas un bout de bois ensorcelé qu'on est inférieur ou que l'on vaut moins qu'un sorcier ! Ton discours m'est proprement insupportable et ce n'est pas de cette façon que notre pays se redressera de la dure crise qu'il doit affronter. »

A la fin de sa tirade, la jeune femme était complètement essoufflée puisque, prise dans sa passion pour les causes perdues, elle avait oublié qu'une de ses fonctions vitale consistait à respirer. Elle était maintenant rouge et ses cheveux semblaient dressés sur sa tête : elle faisait réellement peur.

Malfoy avait la tête baissée et Hermione en conclu qu'il avait vraisemblablement compris la leçon et qui sait –soyons fous- peut-être y réfléchirait-il ?

Merlin, il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis le début de sa longue tirade, Drago se concentrait sur ses chaussures pour éviter d'exploser de rire face à Granger. Il espérait que leur bout en cuir noir parfaitement ciré serait un centre d'attention assez important pour qu'il ne cède pas. Vraiment, cette fille était trop drôle. Son laïus ô combien émouvant était pitoyable mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, le sujet en lui-même était pitoyable. Non mais les elfes, quoi ? Qui pouvait sérieusement et en toute franchise s'y intéresser ?

Un silence de quelques minutes passa, laissant l'une réfléchir à la discrimination faite à l'encontre de ses précieuses bêtes à deux pattes et l'autre calmer son rire avant d'exploser face à la première. Enfin chacun sembla aller mieux et Malfoy s'assit sur le banc aux côtés d'Hermione.

« Granger, franchement, d'où te vient ta passion pour les elfes de maisons ? »

La question avait été posée innocemment et Hermione y répondit d'une voix calme et posé.

« Je ne le sais moi-même pas trop… J'ai toujours détesté les injustices : dans le Poudlard Express c'était Neville et son crapaud, après ça a été Harry qui avait déjà tout perdu et devait encore se sacrifier et Ron qui, malgré ses faibles moyens et sa débilité avancée et irréversible, était toujours prêt à aider les autres. Alors quand en deuxième année Harry a fait libéré Dobby, je me suis intéressée à cet espèce et ai peu à peu découvert les mauvais traitements dont ils étaient victimes et ça m'a révolté parce que, finalement, ils ne sont pas si différents de nous. C'est comme ça que j'ai fondé la S.A.L.E en cinquième année.»

Elle avait parlé avec sincérité parce que c'était vraiment ça, les injustices. Les injustices dont elle avait toujours été confrontée en Sang-de-Bourbe qu'elle était. Injustice envers sa naissance, injustice envers sa place dans la société, injustice envers ses droits. Alors, tout au long de sa jeune mais déjà bien remplie vie elle s'était évertuée à prouver aux gens et aux Sang-Pur en général qu'elle valait aussi bien qu'eux, que tous étaient égaux. Toute sa lutte contre Voldemort n'avait, au fond, que cet unique but. Bien sûr, c'était également pour aider Harry, pour arrêter les morts mais elle n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu interrompre sa quête parce que son unique moteur était les injustices. Et tant qu'il y en aurait, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas tranquille, pas en paix. Alors, les elfes souffrant également de grandes injustices, presque par devoir, elle s'était sentie de les aider, de leur apporter la liberté.

« Attend, cinquième année, c'est juste après le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-pouvait-pas-dire-le-nom-mais-dont -maintenant-on-peut, non ?! La même année tu as protégé les elfes et combattu les forces du mal, questionna-t-il l'air effaré.

—Tu peux dire "où tu NOUS a combattu" parce que tu en faisais partie, des forces du mal, lâcha-t-elle avec toute la méchanceté dont elle était capable, mais oui, c'est ça. En fait ça me servait d'échappatoire. Tu vois, si tu as lu la biographie que Skeeter a fait sur Harry, tu as dû voir que cette année-là il avait ses visions, l'Ordre venait de se reconstituer dans la plus grande illégalité, personne ne croyait au retour de Voldemort et nous n'avions aucune idée de la manière dont nous aurions pu le tuer… Nous avancions à l'aveugle, nous ne faisions rien de concret alors tu sais, de voir que certains elfes étaient un peu plus heureux grâce à mon action, de le voir réellement sans avoir besoin de conjecturer hasardeusement, ça me faisait du bien ; j'avais l'impression d'être utile. », confia la jeune femme.

Bien sûr qu'il avait lu le livre de Skeeter « Vie et mensonges de Harry Potter, ou comment le héros de notre monde a-t-il réussi à vaincre Vous-savez-qui envers et contre tout », tous les sorciers d'Angleterre l'avaient lu. D'ailleurs il avait été surpris : les faits étaient presque –il ne fallait trop en demander non plus- entièrement vrais et Skeeter ne l'avais pas fait passer pour un fou. Une rumeur circulait selon laquelle se serait Granger qui aurait réussi à museler la journaliste bien que Drago n'en croyait pas un mot : jamais Granger ne ferait pression sur quelqu'un, elle était bien trop droite pour ça.

A côté, Granger avait repris sa position initiale à savoir la tête appuyée contre la vitre du fond et les yeux clos ; elle somnolait la tête légèrement relevée vers le ciel. Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir et les gros nuages gris faisaient lentement place à un beau bleu et à un soleil des plus éclatants. Les multiples flaques scintillaient en reflétant mille éclats tandis qu'une odeur d'herbe fraichement coupée et de terre mouillée embaumait l'atmosphère. Les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune femme retombaient gracieusement sur ces épaules et encadraient son pâle visage. Ses lèvres roses étaient la seule tache de couleur perçant sur ces traits clos. Si Drago avait eu quelques connaissances en matière de croyances moldues, il aurait facilement pu la qualifier d'ange.

« Tu sais Granger, j'étais sérieux pour le verre, tout à l'heure…

—Hm hm », marmonna la concernée.

Le jeune homme lâcha un sourire. Elle était amusante ainsi, les traits détendus et…

« Quoi ?! Non mais tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ?! »

Malfoy la fixa sans prononcer un mot, stupéfié qu'il était.

« J'enterre la hache de guerre, j'oublie tout ce que tu as fait, j'essaye de parler civilement avec toi et qu'est-ce que j'obtiens ? Une énième remarque vile et acide de ta part ! Franchement Malfoy, t'es toujours le même gamin puérile ne cherchant que les ennuis !, s'écria Hermione après avoir réalisé ce qu'il lui avait dit précédemment.

—Non mais c'est toi là ! Toujours à voir le mal là où il n'y en a pas ! Je te propose de boire un verre et c'est ça que j'obtiens, des reproches !, rétorqua le blond qui avait repris contenance.

—Mais je rêve ! Tu me propose de me joindre à toi pour critiquer une espèce stigmatisée et opprimée par des sorciers aux mentalités bornées tels que toi alors que tu sais très bien que je fais tout pour les aider?! C'est toi qui abuses Malfoy !

—Tu vois, c'est comme à Poudlard ! Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui ne sait rien ! Tu t'emportes sans chercher à comprendre !

—C'est toi qui dis ça ? En tous cas, il est certain que tu n'as jamais eu à subir ma prétendue _incompréhension_ puisqu'à chaque fois que je me suis emportée face à toi, tu l'avais amplement mérité !

—Dis-tu ! La fois où tu m'as sauté dessus à la sortie de la Grande Salle pour une histoire de chat disparu, hein ? Je ne lui avais rien fait à ton stupide chat ! Et celle où tu m'as accusé, sans aucunes preuves, d'avoir volé ton livre de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Là aussi j'étais innocent !

—Pattenrond n'est pas stupide et la fois où tu as voulu attaquer Harry en quatrième année, ce n'étais pas toi peut-être ? Celle où tu m'as insulté en deuxième année non plus je suppose ? Et celle où tu as lancé un sort de crache-limace à Ron ?!

—C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Cet imbécile se l'était lancé tout seul !

—Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? Je ne vais même pas essayer de discuter avec un serpent tel que toi, ça ne mène à rien ! Tu seras toujours aussi étroit d'esprit et jamais tu ne changeras, je perds mon temps ! »

La jeune femme se tourna sur le côté de sorte à être de dos à son interlocuteur et croisa, inconsciemment, les bras contre sa poitrine dans un vieux réflexe des plus puérils.

« Tu vois Granger, tu fuis ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que j'ai osé t'inviter à boire un verre ! Il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention là-dedans si ce n'est de discuter avec une personne intéressante et cultivée. Juste passer un bon moment Granger, pas me moquer de tes précieux amis. »

Sur ce, Drago s'appuya à son tour contre la paroi et fixa la flaque à ses pied dans laquelle il pouvait croiser son propre reflet boudeur alors que Granger faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir écouté.

Certes, elle ne l'avait vraiment pas écouté mis elle l'avait –ou plutôt avais été obligé, de par leur proximité- entendu. La différence était tout de même grande puisqu'on choisissait d'écouter mais pas d'entendre. Elle avait donc bien_ entendu _le discours de Malfoy et le traitait maintenant d'hypocrite ainsi que de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles, essayant d'écraser une petite voix dans sa tête qui, bien qu'habituellement elle soit celle de la raison, était en ce moment celle de la compréhension et de la candeur. C'est incroyable la facilité qu'ont les changement de position qui s'effectuent de la part de la conscience, non ?

Soudain, Malfoy se leva. Hermione, alertée par cette brusquerie, quitta elle aussi le banc et tourna le tête successivement à droite puis à gauche. De chaque côté un bus arrivait et celui de gauche était le sien ! Sauvée !

Elle regarda le petit point noir grossir et prendre des couleurs progressivement alors qu'il s'approchait de l'abribus. Son sourire aussi augmentait progressivement.

Ce fut le sien qui arriva le premier. Elle traversa rapidement la chaussée pour le rejoindre avant que l'autre n'arrive, ses pieds nus hurlant sur le dur goudron. Rapidement, elle grimpa sur le marchepied, paya les deux livres cinquante réclamés et, juste avant que les portes ne se ferment, se retourna et regarda une dernière fois Malfoy qui lui faisait un au revoir d'un geste de la main alors qu'elle levait la sienne timidement.

Oo0oO

_Malfoy,_

_C'est d'accord pour un verre. Samedi, seize heures sur la terrasse du _Petit Hippogriffe_ sur le Chemin de Traverse ?_

_Cordialement,_

_Granger._

* * *

Hey !_  
_

Alors ? Cela vous a-t-il plu ? Des avis, commentaires ou remarques ? N'HÉSITEZ PAS ! REVIEWS !


End file.
